flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. ---- Briarthorn was grooming her fur in camp, in the mood for hunting. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 00:55, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar padded through camp, stopping for a moment to catch sight of her new-formerly approved warrior, Briarthorn. "Hello, Briarthorn," She meowed, sounding confident and kind. ''Sun shall rise'', darkness shall fall Briarthorn seemed to notice the majestic leader walking up to her, and smiled, "Hey." RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:00, December 31, 2014 (UTC) She noticed the enthusiasum in the she-cats voice. "Would you like to hunt?" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Briarthorn purred, "Sure! Do you wish for me to be with a patrol?" RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:03, December 31, 2014 (UTC) "Sure," She replied calmly. "Bring two warriors, and maybe an apprentice, if anyone else would like to come, they may." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Briarthorn nodded and got up, calling out, "Hunting patrol, anyone?" RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:11, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Birchtail came trotting out, rings of the new Warriors words ringing his ears. "I'll come." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "Thanks." Briarthorn smiled. Leafheart trotted up, "I shall go." She said. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) "Anyone else want to come?" Birchtail meowed, his voice echoing through the camp. "I guess not, let's go then, who's leading?" Flamestar trotted up and sat down. "Me." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "Then let's go." Briarthorn purred, and started to walk. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:32, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar lead the cats out of camp and into the marshy forest. "I smell something," Flamestar meowed. "Follow me." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Cardinalblaze lay on her back to sun herself in the faint sunlight that trickled through the cave. A small stab of hunger rippled through her belly, but she ignored it, letting out a purr as the sun warmed her pelt.---- Hiddenshade made his way from the Warrior's den on unsteady paws, a tired look visible on his face. He stumbled slightly over a rock before falling, grunting and shaking out his black-and-silver pelt.Silverstar 17:11, December 31, 2014 (UTC) After hunting, the patrol of cats headed back to camp, dropping numerous peices of fresh-kill on the pile. Flamestar sighed with exhuastion, and padded to the leaders den. While doing so, she saw Cardinalblaze lying on her back in the Warrior's Den. "Greetings, Cardinal." She meowed, quickly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Cardinalblaze gazed up at the leader, remaining on her back and giving the fellow ginger cat a smile. "Hello Flamestar! Nice hunting?" The she-cat asked, her tail curling slightly as she spoke, her paws up in the air.---- "Who put that rock there?!" Grumbled Hiddenshade in his normal humorous tone, rasping his tongue gently over his now dirty pelt.Silverstar 17:19, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar chuckled at the two cats. "Yeah, we caught three squirrels, a vole and two mice, prey is surprisingly well for Leafbare," She meowed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Cardinalblaze let out a sigh of relief. "Good!" She began, licking her lips slightly as she twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Because I'm starving!"---- Hiddenshade nodded his agreement. "Same, I'll probably hunt afterwards as well."Silverstar 17:26, December 31, 2014 (UTC) "You may eat after Silverstorm is done with her share," Flamestar meowed briskly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade nodded slowly, continuing to groom his pelt. "Yes ma'am."Silverstar 20:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Moments later, Silverstorm finished eating. The leader nudged a vole towards the two hungry cats. "Here, eat." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] With a look of delight, Hiddenshade immediately dove into the meal, crunching loudly while Cardinalblaze paused for a moment before breaking out into laughter, eventually joining in.Silverstar 20:47, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Silverstorm yawned, her belly twitching. Her kits hadn't come yet, but they were coming soon. Soon, as in, ''now. Stormver Birchtail softly padded through the camp and quietly slipped through the nursery. "Silverstorm!!" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Blueflight sat down in camp, licking down her silky blue and silver fur. She looked up at the clear sky and let the daylight wash over her. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 22:46, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar walked through camp after chatting with Hiddenshade and Cardinalblaze. "Blueflight! Would you like to eat?" She meowed, nudging the last vole towards her. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "Oh, thanks for such a kind offer, but no thanks." Blueflight murmured. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 22:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar drooped her ears. "You aren't hungry?" She mewed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Blueflight shook her head. "Obviously not." She said. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 22:57, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar nodded. "Alright.." She meowed softly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Blueflight smiled and got up and walked over to her sister. "Have you told anyone?" She asked, suspicion whirling around in her milky blue eyes that looked distant. "No." Leafheart shook her head, her brown eyes twinkling. Rain will fall... 23:07, December 31, 2014 (UTC) As Flamestar walked out, she heard Blueflight's soft mew. "Blueflight? What are you talking about?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] ''Now. Right now. The kits were coming now. Silverstorm closed her eyes, trying hard to block out the agony in her belly. Her eyes flashed open as more pain hit, and she let out a cry of pain. One kit down, more to go. -Stormver "Oh.." Blueflight looked taken aback. "You know.. I was asking Leafheart about the... 'thing' in our past? No other cat really knows except for us three....." Briarthorn heard the shriek of pain and bolted over to where Silverstorm was. "Are you alright?" She asked. Rain will fall... 23:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Birchtail looked at the troubled queen. "Are you alright, do you need anything?" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Briarthorn sighed and closed her eyes. Rain will fall... 23:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Birtchtail exchanged a glance with Briarthorn and then turned back to Silverstorm. "Silverstorm?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "About time too." Berryrain murmured from afar, she was in her nest, her belly swollen and heavy. "I have had two litters before.." She murmured. Berryrain had some kits stillborn in her previous litters, but she had raised Blueflight and Leafheart when they were kits, due to their... thing. Rain will fall... 23:30, December 31, 2014 (UTC) More kits to come. Silverstorm shrieked as the next kit slid out. "Hurry, get them warm!" yowled a voice. ''One more kit, she thought. The next kit slid out with ease. No more pain, no more agony, no more nothing, except two of the three kits suckling at Silverstorm's belly. The third kit was still. She was a black shecat. She was born dead. Her eyes would never open up to the world. -Stormver Berryrain's eyes clouded with sadness. "I am so sorry, Silverstorm." She murmured, and got up, walked over, and rested her tail tip calmly on her shoulder. "At least you have two other healthy kits. What are you going to name them?" She purred. Rain will fall... 00:12, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail closed his eyes with delight. "They're beautiful, what will you name them?" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "I will name the shekit Wolfkit, and the tom Firekit," Silverstorm replied. "What did I miss?" Silverstorm's mate, Wrenflight, burst in. "Nothing, except the kits came," she called. -Stormver Hiddenshade's ears angled towards the nursery, hearing things happen. He didn't dare enter, but instead he placed slowly, ignoring his meal and worrying about his clanmate. Yes, she was alive, but there was a stillborn.Silverstar 15:10, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail closed his eyes and sighed with delight. ''Good, no more pain. He looked at Silverstorm with a delightful grin. "They're beautiful names." ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] After eating her share, Cardinalblaze rose to her paws, and unlike Hiddenshade, weaved her way through the nursery to see the kits. She let out a small purr, giving Silverstorm a smile. "Awwww, cute 'lil warriors!"Silverstar 17:14, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail knelt down and smiled. "Welcome to FlameClan, little ones." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Cardinalblaze's eyes softened for the kits, her tail waving slowly. ''Maybe I'll have my own kits one day... She suddenly flinched at the thought, surprised with herself, shaking her head quickly. Don't think like that, StarClan will guide you down the right path, you're a reincarnation! She thought with a small sigh. "Maybe I'll mentor one!"Silverstar 17:48, January 1, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe," Birchtail chuckled softly, looking at the warrior. I know how she feels..I miss my kits so much.. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] The ginger patched she-cat gazed excitedly at Birchtail. "Do you think Flamestar will let me?" Cardinalblaze asked, ruffling her pelt in joy.Silverstar 18:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail turned his head back to Cardinalblaze. "Perhaps-" He was cut off by the sound of his leader, Flamestar. Coming.. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] The young warrior gave the deputy a big smile before returning her gaze to the kits. ''I remember my kithood...It was okay, I was popular just because I was a reincarnation...Then I got into trouble. She thought with a small smirk to herself.Silverstar 18:08, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar yowled for Birchtail loudly. "Birchtail! Where have you been?" Birchtail took a heavy breath. "I was with Silverstorm and Cardinalblaze. She just had her kits," He replied codly. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenflame, not hearing the deputy correctly, looked at the tom with wide eyes. "Whooooa, Cardinalblaze just had kits?!"Silverstar 18:12, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail looked at the two cats. "No," He said, letting out an enormous chuckle. "Silverstorm just had kits, not Cardinalblaze." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenflame sighed his relief. "Oh! I was gonna say, Cardinalblaze doesn't have a mate, and didn't look pregnant to me..." He meowed, shaking his head slowly.Silverstar 20:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail nodded as Flamestar padded towards the chattering cats. "Silverstorm had her kits!" Flamestar meowed surprisingly. "What did she name them?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "I dunno, I haven't gone in yet..." Hiddenflame responded with a small shrug. "I was thinking about hunting actually."Silverstar 20:37, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar widend her eyes. "Well, I suppose you can go hunting.." She mewed, her voice trailing off. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenflame cocked his head slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked in confusion, wondering why Flamestar responded the way she did. Was it because he simply didn't visit Silverstorm?Silverstar 20:44, January 1, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing," Flamestar meowed, her voice soft and mellow. She soon left the nursery to Birchtail, her deputy. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] ''Is that her way of asking to tag along...? Wondered Hiddenflame, slowly and hesitantly padding after the Leader. "Flamestar...Would you, er, like to come?" He asked, curiosity lighting his green gaze.Silverstar 20:48, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar stopped for a moment, and slowed her pace. "Well, I guess. Let me go get Birchtail, I'll ask if he wants to come." ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "U-Uhhhm, ma'am, I wouldn't bring ''him if I were you, what if we were attacked? We need someone in charge of camp when we departure, so they can look after it. How about a warrior instead?" Hiddenshade quickly blurted out, his wisdom of leadership showing, as he had trained to be leader before.Silverstar 20:56, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar stiffend. "Good thinking, would you like to take Cardinalblaze instead?" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "She's busy right now, she told me she was going to clean the Elder's Den," Hiddenshade responded, lapping his tongue over a black-and-silver paw calmly.Silverstar 21:42, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar closed her eyes, then opened them. "Oh, alright. Anyone else you would like to take?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade paused fora moment to think, gazing around to look for a warrior or two. "How about Blueflight?" The large Tom suggested.Silverstar 14:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) "Sure," The leader replied. She padded towards the warriors den and called to Blueflight. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade sat down, waiting for the two she-cats to hunt.Silverstar 14:42, January 2, 2015 (UTC) The leader called to Blueflight nice again. "Aren't you coming, Hiddenshade?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade nodded, quickly rising to his paws and shaking out his pelt. "Of course," he hurried over with his tail held high.Silverstar 14:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) "Alright then, let's get Blue flight and we can go," Flamestar meowed,h her voice bbriskly howling in the wind. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade nodded his agreement, raffling his pelt against the wind.Silverstar 15:14, January 2, 2015 (UTC) The two cats soon headed to get Blueflight, then they set out on a patrol. "Birchtail!" Flamestar called. "I want you to watch the camp while I'm gone," Flamestar finished. A purr rumbled in Birchtail's throat. "Sure thing," He replied. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade followed at a swift pace, an odd feeling churning in his stomach...He knew he was in for a surprise.Silverstar 15:22, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar held her head high, sniffing the air. She scented something bleak, something unfamiliar. A cat she has never crossed paths with before, but ''who? '' [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade stiffened as he caught a familiar scent, causing the fur along his spine to rise. Could it be...? But he was dead surely! There was only one way to find out, and with a challenging lash of his tail, Hiddenshade called out, "ready or not, here I come!" With that, a darkly colored head popped out of the bushes with a delighted look.Silverstar 16:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar widend her eyes. ''It's a rogue! Wait, who is...'that?' [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade crouched low, a low growl rumbling in his throat as the tom looked around in confusion. "Hiddenpa-" Before the Rogue could finish, with a happy yowl, Hiddenshade leaped at him and pinned him. "Shadepaw! I-I thought you were dead!"Silverstar 16:49, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar nodded in confusion. "Who is he?" Flamestar asked Hiddenshade. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade gazed up at Flamestar with a please and overjoyed look. "He's my brother..." He murmured, letting Shadow up, who snorted in amusement and shook out his dark blue-gray pelt. "Hiddenshade? Is that you? Man, you've grown 'lil bro!" He purred, nuzzling the tall black smoke tabby. "Nice name, I mean...I was Shadowwhisper, but It's Shadow since I'm a rogue now."Silverstar 16:55, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar let out a purr of amusement. "Well then, hello Shadowwhis- I mean Shadow." Flamestar meowed, her voice hoarse and scratchy. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) (YESSSS, TIME STAMP! :DDD) Shadow smiled at the she-cat, dipping his head politely. "Greetings ma'am, uhm...Are you okay, are you sick, your voice is a bit scratchy..."Silverstar 17:10, January 2, 2015 (UTC) (XD YOU'RE WELCOME :D) Flamestar backed away from the cat slowly, an image of blood popping into her mind. "I'm fine," She said scaredly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:20, January 2, 2015 (UTC) (:DDD)Hiddenshade narrowed his eyes, "He's right, you aren't acting very good at-" Before he could finish, Venomgaze and Jaga appeared. With his hackles raised, Shadow jumped in front of the two toms. "Go away, rogues, these cats are doing no harm to me! I am a Clan cat as well, if you lay a claw on either of them, I'll skin you two!" Snarled Shadow, unsheathing his claws and barring his sharp fangs.Silverstar 17:23, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Formerly a clan cat, besides we were concerned about you! Replied Jaga. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:24, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze curled his lip. "I said, stay out of this!" He snarled to the blueish-silver tom. He thrashed his tail once again and narrowed his eyes at Shadow. "We are rogues, we have no business with these pathetic Clan cats, now lets go!" He hissed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:26, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga held his ground, waiting for Shadow to make a descision. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:29, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze held his ground as well, continuing to hold his claws into the ground as they ripped into the roots. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:32, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga continued to hold, his claws however were sheathed, if he had to fight it would be easier. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:35, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze began to grow impatient. "Answer me!" He snarled. "Let's go!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) "''Pathetic?!" Seethed Shadow, doubling his size as he fluffed out his pelt in anger. "What about you, Venom''gaze'', you sound like a former Clancat to me! I have tons of business with this 'pathetic' brother of mine, now leave me be! I am a former Clancat, I have Clan blood, and there is no way in the Dark Forest that I or any of these cats are pathetic!" He spat, his tail lashing in fury while his brother bristled beside him. Like old times, brother... Hiddenshade thought, letting out a low warning growl.Silverstar 17:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga's ears flattened, he was ready. If combat came he would be able to stand his ground. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:39, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan